So Close, Yet So Far (Fear the Walking Dead)
| director = Adam Davidson | writer = Marco Ramirez | length = 43 minutes | guests = * Patricia Reyes Spindola as Griselda Salazar * Maestro Harrell as Matt Sale * Scott Lawrence as Art Costa * Lincoln A. Castellanos as Tobias * Noah Beggs as Peter Dawson * Stormy Ent as ND Woman * Howie Lai as Bystander * Darcy Laurie as Protester * Marcia Moulton as Woman * Kevin Ohtsji as LAPD Uni 2 * Christopher Pearce as LAPD Uni 1 * Andrea Savo as Joanna Cruz * William Stewart as Protester | prev = Pilot | next = The Dog | episode_list = List of Fear the Walking Dead episodes | season_article = Fear the Walking Dead (season 1) }} "So Close, Yet So Far" is the second episode of the first season of the post-apocalyptic horror television series Fear the Walking Dead, which aired on AMC on August 30, 2015 in the United States. Plot After the run-in with zombified Calvin, Nick, Madison, and Travis choose to flee to the desert, and they want Alicia, Liza, and Chris to follow. Alicia finds Matt ill in his dishevelled house. Travis arrives and sees a bite on Matt, who convinces Alicia to leave. The group returns to Madison's home to gather supplies. Nick suffers from heroin withdrawal, so Madison drives to her school to get him Oxycodone. There, she encounters Tobias scavenging food. A zombified Artie tries to bite Tobias, so Madison kills Artie and drives Tobias home. Chris’ bus is trapped in a traffic jam caused by a zombie shooting by the police. He films the event and joins in a protest against that and other recent fatal police shootings, when Travis and Liza meet up with him. A riot erupts after police shoot down another zombie, but the three Manawas find refuge with the Salazars in their gated barbershop-home. Travis tells Madison to take the kids to the desert without him; he will catch up. Alicia witnesses her zombified neighbour, Mr. Dawson, attacking Mrs. Cruz across the street, but Madison prevents her from intervening. The group inside the barbershop remains trapped, while the riot outside intensifies. Reception "So Close, Yet So Far" received very positive reviews. On Rotten Tomatoes, it garnered an 86% rating with an average score of 6.63/10 based on 21 reviews. The site consensus reads, ""So Close, Yet So Far" maintains the slow-burn build of the FTWD pilot, earning its moments of gripping tension with zombie attacks and dynamic dysfunctional family drama." Matt Fowler of IGN gave "So Close, Yet So Far" a 7.5/10.0 rating stating; "By the end of "So Close, Yet So Far," Alicia and Chris seemed to get what was happening. But now they all pretty much missed their window to flee. Stil, this episode was good at showing us how quickly society can collapse, the toughness of fresh "day one" walkers, and all the ways a zombie outbreak can be misinterpreted. 1988's Miracle Mile (for those who've seen it) springs to mind. It's about a diner full of people who learn about an incoming nuclear strike on LA before the rest of the city does and then scramble to get out before it's too late." Ratings "So Close, Yet So Far" was seen by 8.18 million viewers in the United States on its original air date, nearly 2 million less than the pilot episode. References Category:2015 American television episodes Category:Fear the Walking Dead episodes